Talk:PvZ Heroes: Quantum Quandary/@comment-9079715-20190406023956
Just focusing on the balance changes to existing cards and traits as I don't have time to look at the set cards and their balance would also depend on the other cards being made. Poison and Coin Flip don't exactly seem like great mechanics to me. Coin Flip adds more swingy random elements to the game that really don't need to be there as they take away from skill, and Poison just seems awkward to ever make useful since it's rare you could afford to just leave meaningful zombies around to kill them off with poison, so it mostly just translates to an indirect strength increase and not much of an in depth mechanic. Keywording "Start of Turn: Gain x sun this turn" and "When a plant is played here move this to a random lane" on the other hand seems reasonable as they're now abundant enough for it to be a meaningful change. I don't think Wing Nut really needs the nerf, but I also don't think dropping 1 health off of it would hurt it that much, so I'm mostly indifferent to that change. Dark Matter Dragonfruit really doesn't need the nerf. I can see the idea is to make it weak to rocket if you play it on curve into a hard pass, but it's designed to not be removable 1 for 1 on the turn it's played because that's essential to a card being an effective finisher. On the same lines, it's not broken right now because of how slow it is to drop in the first place, especially with the recent and massive nerfs to the main ramp tools of Solar Winds and Sunflower Seed and the main control tool of Briar Rose, which was also hurt by the aforementioned ramp nerfs along with its cost increase. Mondo Bronto also doesn't really need the nerf. The class it's in makes it hard to activate, and Immorticia has a harder time making good use out of a midrange card like that than the other Beastly heroes due to lacking midrange tools coming from Brainy and the loss of tempo drawing cards provides. Maybe necessary if they ever gave Beastly good draw tools, but the class lines and design principles mean that will never happen. Corn Dog going to 3/4 at 2 cost is just outright absurd. Fireweed was recently and justly nerfed for being a 2 cost 3/3 when played in 1 specific lane. This is a 3/4 with amphibious and no such restriction. Quazard going to 3/2 is likewise unneccessary though not as absurd. The easy card advantage provided from gaining a super is well worth the 1 stat decrease off curve it has, and it sees a lot of play already for that. It doesn't need on curve stats. I'm all for the transfiguration change. Makes it more of a clown fiesta synergy card like it's designed to be and less of a "make an even trade with this and at no downside maybe just win the game off getting a random plant". The parasol change doesn't do anything. The card is already always untrickable by nature of its own ability. The Briar Rose change is what I wish happened to the card, but instead they made it 5 cost and nerfing the ability like that the way it is now would just kill the card. It is a good change since it makes it much more dependant on synergy instead of throwing it out and killing something.